Delinquent's Love
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Reborn invited him to test the sole heir of the Vongola Family so he came to Japan. But Reborn didn't tell him his name or show him his picture. So he didn't bother about that. And there's something bothering him. Wherever he goes, that brunet will also be there. I mean, just who is he? 5927. Two-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Hope's here! I wanted to try to make a fic about 5927 and this came up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It's Amano Akira's! Though, I own the story.

**Warning:** Un-beta'ed!

* * *

A silver-haired teen stopped in front of a building, looking up to his new home. He picked up his luggage and walked in. He lives in a normal apartment that is a bit far from his soon-to-be school, Namimori middle.

He opened the door to his room and threw his bags beside the couch. He glanced around his room. It's smaller compared to his room in Italy but he didn't mind it that much.

The reason as to why he was in Japan and enrolling to a middle school was because the greatest hitman, Reborn, had invited him to test the new boss of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo, he had nothing better to do anyway. And also he accepted the invitation because he doesn't trust the new Decimo. Well, the guy just popped out of the blue and became the sole heir of Vongola, the strongest mafia family in Italy, and that pissed him off. The guy is only a middle-schooler! Vongola deserves a better boss than that!

He really respects Vongola, since his father will always tell stories about it with pride filled tone. He said their family was very lucky to be able to be Vongola's ally.

Gokudera sighed and sat down on the couch and threw his head backwards, the tiredness of the long flight caught up to him. He grabbed his bag and rummaged inside, searching for something. Then he found it, a Japanese dictionary. Now, he has to learn Japanese. He has two weeks before he can start school after all.

* * *

Gokudera growled to himself, feeling terribly bored. It has been two days since he moved, and it had been uneventful. The town is a peaceful town. There is little to no havoc at all. He grew up with danger all around him so it gave him some sort of bad feeling, it is as if calm before storm. And he can't ignore his boredom.

He already understands Japanese quite well (He made sure to learn the curses) and that left him with nothing to do other than waiting for a week and five days for school. Can't stand his boredom any longer, the silveret finally decided to take a walk around the shopping district to get him busy for a while.

* * *

Gokudera walked around the town aimlessly. He went through normal residences and glanced at the name plates. He blinked _'Now that I thought of it, I don't know the Decimo's name. . . 'He_ shook his head. _'Well, I'll meet him sooner or later. But wait, I also don't know his appearance. Fuck!'_ And long string of colorful vocabulary filled his mind, both in Japanese and Italian.

Before he realized it, he's already in the shopping district. The silveret blinked and grumbled; he was too caught up in his thought. He continued to walk around, searching for something interesting, but none interest him. Well, he had expected so. There's no way he would find any weapon shop there.

He sighed at his stupid thought. Then he heard some shouting. He turned to the source of it and saw a gangster cornering a brunet.

There are five of them all big and burly and the teen looked small and feminine, if the puppy look and small frame he had is any indication. He was hugging his bag as if his life depends on it, and maybe is. _'Hmm? That uniform… It's the same as mine'_

The shortest of the gangster, who seems to be the leader, take a step forward and demanded the brunet's money. The brunet stuttered some words and took a step back, looking terribly scared. It looks like the brunet was rejecting the idea since the leader shouted again and raised his fist over his shoulder, intending to hit the innocent looking brunet. Only then that Gokudera realized that he had been so close to them, right behind the leader and the guy's elbow almost touched his face (they are _that_ close)

Gokudera caught his hand so it won't hit him. The leader turned to him, clearly pissed, and glowered at the bomber. "I'm not here for ya! So fuck off!"

Gokudera glared at the burly man. "You're the one who's getting in my way, asshole"

That snapped the man's patient into half. "You asked for it, you fool!" He turned around, intending to hit the silver-haired teen. But Gokudera was more than capable to take care of them all by himself with little to no struggle. He's a Mafioso after all.

Before the man could lay a finger on him, he elbowed him on his gut, strong enough to send him flying back. He landed right beside the brunet. The brunet squeaked and crawled away from the brutes. The passers-by and pedestrians didn't even spare them a glance, thinking they are just troublemakers that should be avoided and ignored.

The other thugs snapped when their leader was thrown back and started attacking the bomber. Gokudera twitched, annoyed at the thugs that were picking on him. He brought out his dynamites on his hands and threw it at the thugs. The people, though, still ignored them, thinking the explosion was just fireworks. Some are startled at the sound and there are some who started running, either to get away from the scene or call the police.

Gokudera glanced at the gangsters who were all piled up to each other and snorted at the arrogant weaklings. Then his eyes traveled to the brunet who managed to avoid the explosion. He glared at him. The brunet squeaked in fear and hugged his bag tighter, trembling hard, it was almost like he was convulsing.

Gokudera ignored him and then he continued his walk, or tried to. He suddenly felt a tug on his lower pants. The silveret then glared at the teen, who was tugging his pants.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He glowered.

The brunet flinched at the vocabulary the silveret used and smiled a twisted smile, trying to smile normally.

"Sorry. I-I just want t-to thank you" He stuttered.

The bomber spat to the side. "I didn't do that for you"

The brunet shook his head. "S-still, I want to thank you" he peered up, smiling brightly to the silveret.

Gokudera, unconsciously, blushed a little. He was unused to that kind of innocent, serene, bright and sincere smile. After all, he grew up in a dangerous and dark environment.

"Um…sorry?"

That managed to get Gokudera out of his trance and stared at the brunet. "What?"

The teen kept his smile on place and tilted his head slightly to the side; this made the blush on Gokudera's cheek grew a bit darker. It was his first time seeing such . . . undeniably sweet and . . . . Cute creature. Gokudera banged his head to an imaginary wall inside his head. He didn't believe he just said cute! And to a boy! "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are?" The brunet said.

Gokudera stopped banging his head to the imaginary wall and raised an eyebrow. The brunet grinned sheepishly, understanding the gesture. "I-I just want to know you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna. C-can you please tell me y-your name?" he repeated.

The smoking bomb glared at the boy. "Why should I tell you?" he said venomously. In the Mafia world, information is more valuable than diamonds. He could get killed if the boy knew who he was, even if the boy was only a normal civilian.

The boy swallowed hard at the glare he got. "I-I'm sorry." He looked down guiltily. "y-you are the second person after kaa-san that had helped me. S-so I think w-we should be friends" the boy muttered. It could be Gokudera's imagination, but he swore that he saw flattened cat ears on the boy's head. After a long thought and added with the guilty look the brunet shows him, the bomber finally give in.

Gokudera crossed his arms and tch-ed "It's Gokudera Hayato"

Tsuna's face lit up at the answer he got and quickly got up on his feet, smiling brightly at the teen. "O-okay, thank you! Gokudera-kun!"

The silveret grumbled at the too-bright smile he got and left the boy. Tsuna scurried behind the teen. Gokudera stopped in his track when he heard clothes rustle behind him and glared over his shoulder.

"Don't follow me"

Tsuna flinched and took a step back. "B-but my home is in that direction."

"I see"

Then they continued on their way with Tsuna walking three steps behind the temperamental silveret.

"A-ano Gokudera-kun, are you perhaps a foreigner?" The brunet asked nervously. The silence between them was awkward and it made him uneasy. It's embarrassing but he decided to be the talkative one.

"Ah" was the brief answer.

Once in a while, Tsuna would ask a question and Gokudera will answer with "ah" or "no" or just being silence. It was just random and general question and Tsuna made sure to not ask something private. Then Tsuna stepped on a red zone.

"Gokudera-kun, did you come here with your parents? It must be nice to have vacation with your family"

Gokudera stopped on his track and the aura around him became tense and cold. Tsuna almost crashed to his back but managed to stop. The atmosphere was thick and suffocating. Tsuna sweated profusely. Did he say something wrong? Did he? Did he?

"None of your fucking business!" The smoking bomb glowered at the small brunet.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna squeaked and took a few steps back. It's weird that he only wouldn't stutter when he apologized.

Gokudera tch-ed an continued walking, the aura around him didn't dissipate. The brunet noticed his hands itching for something in his pockets. Something inside Tsuna immediately slapped him and told him to go _now_.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I need to go this way. See you"

Gokudera didn't even turn around and kept walking ahead. The brunet stared at his retreating back. His body stayed still until the silveret was a few feet from him. He suddenly cupped his mouth and shouted, "Thank you" He instantaneously ran in a lightning speed, surprising himself at how fast he ran.

Gokudera froze as he heard the yell, a strange feeling growing inside him. It felt weird and funny. He shrugged his shoulders and walked on, pushing the matter out of his mind.

As Tsuna ran, he shuts his eyes and considering his dame-ness, it was no surprise he tripped over a pebble and landed face first to the unforgiving concrete floor under him. A tiny foot landed itself on his back.

"Dame as always, Dame-Tsuna" a squeaky voice said. The infant jumped off his back as the brunet sat and rubbed his face. "Reborn, why are you still following me around?" he asked, _trying_ to glare at the suit-wearing baby.

Reborn jumped and kicked him square on the face. "Stop that pathetic glare. You're supposed to be more daring. You're the next boss of a Mafia family after all"

Tsuna fell back to the floor, rubbing his face again. "Stop kicking me already! And I don't want to be a boss!"

Reborn ignored his student's declaration and jumped on the brunet's comfy hair. Tsuna sighed and stood. He brushed his pants and slumped his bag on his shoulder.

The baby turned to the way Tsuna came from and smirked amusedly. _'Seems like the Smokin' bomb has arrived and met Tsuna.'_ The chibi Hitman then smirked. _'I'll let them be friends then. Must be funny to see their reactions when they realized who is who'_

The brunet for a certain reason shivered, foreboding feeling in pit of his stomach.

* * *

Gokudera glared at the ceiling, lying on the bed. It was another boring uneventful day. And it's still so long until he could start school! Why he should wait for two fucking weeks anyway?

The silver haired bomber growled and decided to take another walk. Then the brunet from yesterday popped into his mind. _'Who's his name again? Was it… Tuna? Or Tune? Tsunami? ' _He rummaged his hair. _'Whatever. It's not like I'm going to meet him again'_

* * *

"What the…?"

Gokudera took back his words. There, cornered in an abandoned alley, was the brunet with thugs all around him. The silveret stared at him with a raised brow. _'What is that kid doing here?'_

"You bastard! Just give us your damn money!"

The bomber sighed. _'Why do I have to be a hero? Fuck'_ "Oi bastards! Go away!"

Tsuna and the thugs turned to Gokudera. The brunet beamed seeing him while the thugs glared at him.

Gokudera focused his eyes on the thugs. He just couldn't take the brunet's look, it was _way too_ bright for him to take. In record time, Gokudera beat up all those delinquents.

"Get your ass from here!" The silver haired shouted.

"Fuck you!" The leader of the thugs shouted back, scrambling away with his underling in toe.

Gokudera turned to the brunet and blushed slightly when he saw adoration in those caramel brown eyes. "Don't stare at me like that!"

Tsuna Eep-ed. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to"

The silveret huffed and folded his arms on his chest. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

The brunet smiled sheepishly. "I-I was doing a-an errand for my mom to buy some fruits. W-while walking around, those d-delinquents cornered me and demanded my money"

The older of the two sighed. "A trouble magnet, aren't you?"

Tsuna just chuckled. He stood up and brushed his pants. After that, he looked at Gokudera with an expectant look. "Uhh, b-by the w-way, would you l-like to h-h-h-hang o-o-out? I-I mean, if y-you don't m-mind. I-I just really have n-nothing to do. A-after I'm done with my errand though."

Before the silveret could say a word, the brunet cut him off. "Sorry. I-I just spouted nonsense. D-don't mind m-me!" he flailed his hands.

Gokudera stared at him a little more, then he ruffled his hair in an exasperated manner. "Fine" _'I need to kill some-, wait, scratch that, __**a lot of**__ time anyway…'_

Tsuna stared at him as if he had grown another head. "R-really?"

"I don't want to repeat it. Get up and let's go" The silveret walked ahead, not waiting for the brunet to follow him.

Tsuna stood there stupidly until he grinned and followed him. They just walked around with comfortable silence surrounding them. Sometimes they would talk about random fact.

Tsuna made a mental note to never _ever_ ask Gokudera something scientific. Smoke came out from his ears as the silver haired bomber finally finished with his explanation about how the ecosystem worked with one another when he just said something random about some cows.

But he had fun nonetheless. He's always called Dame-Tsuna. He's stupid, nonathletic, and bullied. Of course no one wanted to be friend with him. It was the first time he had gone out with a friend. The brunet blushed, 'Gone out' sounds ambiguous.

He covered his face with his pillow, hiding a gleeful smile under it. Reborn watched his student silently and smirked. _'Seems like they're getting along.' _The baby shrugged his small shoulders. _'At least that's a good thing' _He lied down and a bubble came out of his nose, his breath evened, indicating that he had gone to Lala land.

While the baby Hitman slept peacefully, the brunet fidgeted on his bed. He kept thinking if he can meet Gokudera again, there are tints of pink on his cheeks. He buried his face to his pillow. _'Arghh, why am I acting like a high school girl?!'_ Having enough of his fidgeting, he finally decided to sleep on his side and close his eyes forcefully. Fortunately, he soon fell asleep, dreaming about a certain silver head.

* * *

Gokudera growled. Why is it that everywhere he went, that guy will also be there? The silveret turned around, trying to avoid the brunet. Keyword : trying.

"Gokudera-kun?"

_'Fuck you Lady luck!'_ The silveret cursed inwardly and slowly peeked from his shoulder. "What is it?" He growled menacingly.

He expected the brunet to flinch, stutter incoherently and run off. But he proved him wrong. Instead, he gave him his brightest smile and said "would you like to go around again?"

The bomber squinted his eyes when he saw that smile. He sighed but nodded nonetheless. _'Why is this cycle kept repeating?'_

Tsuna grinned, taking Gokudera's hands, and dragged him somewhere. "Oi, where are you taking me?" Gokudera yelled from behind him, blushing a bit. Tsuna didn't answer and kept running.

When they arrived, Gokudera glanced around. "Amusement… park?"

Tsuna grinned. "Yup! I've always longed to go to one with a friend."

The bomber raised a brow._ 'Friend?'_

"Anyway, let's enter!" And the bomber found himself get dragged again. Oddly, he doesn't feel like screaming and rejecting the idea furiously, but just go on with the brunet.

Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief. He never understand a thing when the teacher was explaining and he decided to wisely use that time to list down places he'd like to go with Gokudera. And fortunately, they met up. At first, Gokudera was a bit reluctant. But Tsuna used his puppy eyes and pleaded him. He finally gave in. Slowly, Gokudera forgot all about Mafia, Vongola Decimo and all and just being a middle-schooler having fun with his friend.

On their way home, Gokudera stared at the brunet's retreating back and smiled slightly. _'Seems like having a friend is not so bad after all'_

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey~ I decided to update faster! Though, this chapter is rushed up, I still hope you enjoy this! Thank you for the review, faves, and alerts! I'm relieved someone even read this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and you know it.

Un-beta'ed

* * *

A week later, Gokudera finally able to go to school. At first he thought that he's going to die out of boredom for waiting for two weeks but because of Tsuna, a week has passed before he even realize it. He always have this odd feeling in his chest whenever he sees him smile or just being around him. But he never could place his finger on it.

The teacher signaled him to go in, and he did. He stood in front of the class glaring hatefully around the room. Reborn said that he'll be in the same classroom as the tenth boss, but he didn't know his face and name. Reborn said it will be a surprise. Just then he noticed a certain mop of brown. In a closer inspection, he saw a pair of caramel brown eyes, one button nose and a pink pouty lips that forms an 'o' then it moved to form a sentence "Gokudera-kun?!"

Gokudera's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Tsuna?"

The teacher glanced at Tsuna then to the new student. "Sawada, you know him?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled toward his friend. The teacher nodded and started introducing the new student.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato. He's a transfer student from Italy. You can sit behind Sawada."

The bomber nodded slightly and went to his desk, flashing the brunet one of his rare smile. Tsuna blushed and smiled shyly back. The girls started chattering excitedly about how cool he looked and how handsome he is. Something inside Tsuna twitched but he ignored it.

Gokudera sat down, staring at the brunet's back. _'Even if I have to be in the same room as that fucking Decimo, at least I'm with Tsuna'_ He thought, a small smile graced his features.

From a distance a certain baby spied them with a green binocular and smirked. _'I'm dying to see their reaction'_

Time skip ~After school~ 

Tsuna asked Gokudera to go home together but he said that he had something to do. The brunet smiled and excused himself. He sighed heavily. And he was looking forward to go home together with him. But oh well, there's tomorrow.

"ACK!" A tiny feet suddenly landed itself on his head. Tsuna pouted. "Can you stop doing that?"

The hitman smirked "Nope"

Tsuna sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to do something small for me" The baby's beady eyes glinted.

The brunet stared suspiciously at the baby. "What is it?"

"I just want you to go to the back of the school"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay" The brunet said slowly. And he walked to the place with Reborn sitting comfortably on his head.

* * *

When they arrived, Reborn jumped to a tree while Tsuna looked around. No one was there.

"So you're here?"

Tsuna almost jumped when he heard that voice. He slowly turned to the source. He saw a silver head with a furious glare he saw on their first meeting. "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna panicked inwardly. _'What is Gokudera-kun doing here?! And Reborn is here! Oh no!'_, "W-what about you Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera flinched inaudibly. "I have some… business"

"Gokudera Hayato a.k.a Smokin' Bomb Hayato" A squeaky voice said.

Both heads turned to the tree and saw a baby in suit.

"Reborn"/"Reborn-san!"

They stared at each other. "You know him?" they said in unison, pointing at the other. They blushed in embarrassment.

"Yare, yare" Reborn said, shaking his head. "I do want you to be friends, not a lover. But oh well"

Their blush deepened. "W-what are you saying, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, trying to glare at the Hitman.

Reborn just smirked and turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera, he is the reason you come here"

Gokudera's eyes widened again. "Y-you mean, he –"

"Yes, he's Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The silver haired teen turned to the fragile-looking boy with disbelief. "Is that… true?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. "H-how did you know about that?"

Gokudera was too shocked to respond. _'To think this guy is the tenth… I… He's…'_ There are many feelings inside him mixed together. Anger, sadness, regret and many more that can't be put into words. It was so complicated. Cannot stand it any longer, the silveret fell to his knees.

Tsuna immediately ran to him. "Gokudera-kun!" But before Tsuna can touch him, he backed away.

"My insolence"

Tsuna raised a brow. "What are you–"

Gokudera suddenly banged his head to the dirt below. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I'm so sorry for doubting you! I'm so sorry for calling you middle-schooler! I'm sorry for– " He continued blabbering.

Tsuna blinked. "E-eh?" He was too shocked that he forgot he had to stop Gokudera from banging himself.

The silveret kept banging his head to the soil. "I'm sorry for always cursing you! I'm sorry for polluting the air around you with my presence! I'm sorry for having dirty mind of you! I'm sorry for being in love with you! – "

They both froze. Gokudera slapped himself. _'I-It slipped out! Fuck you mouth!'_

Tsuna's flabbergasted face turned red. "W-what do you mean?"

The bomber just looked down, hiding his red face. Reborn had left a long time ago, not wanting to be the third party.

After a long term of awkward silence and after piling up his bravery, Tsuna finally said quietly, "I-I love you too"

Gokudera looked up to him, his red face hadn't receded in the slightest. His emerald green eyes shone with disbelief.

Tsuna looked elsewhere, his face beet red. They stayed silent again.

"Gokudera-kun, please get up" Tsuna said, finally remembering that the silveret was still on his knees.

Gokudera didn't budge, instead he took Tsuna's hand and bring it closer to his face. "I, Gokudera Hayato, vow my loyalty to you as your right-hand man. From now on I shall protect you with my life." He kissed the back of his hand and looked up at him. "Will you accept my loyalty and… " His face turned red again "love?" he muttered weakly.

Tsuna didn't respond. He crouched in front of Gokudera and stared at him straight to his eyes. "I will, Gokudera-kun" He said firmly. Then the unexpected happened. Tsuna gave him a peck on the lips! On the lips!

Tsuna immediately pulled back and clamped his face. _'Gosh! That was embarrassing! W-Why did I do it?'_

Tsuna sweated profusely when he heard no response. He peeked through his fingers and saw Gokudera's eyes shadowed, his mouth pressed into a tight line. Tsuna panicked instantly. _'What had I done?! G-Gokudera-kun doesn't like it! Oh no! And our relationship was just getting better! Oh no! Why?'_

"Juudaime"

Tsuna flinched when he heard Gokudera's toneless voice and put his hand down slowly. "Y-yes?"

Gokudera looked to the side, avoiding his eyes, his face red as a tomato. "C-can I do more?"

Tsuna didn't think his blush could get redder, but it did. He fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Y-yes"

Gokudera smiled slightly and faced his new boss, rubbing the brunet's cheek affectionately. "Thank you, Juudaime"

The brunet didn't get to say anything when a pair of lip suddenly placed on his. It was just an innocent kiss but it made Tsuna so happy he could fly!

"I love you, Juudaime"

* * *

So, how was it? Review!


End file.
